1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a touch screen panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user to use a hand or an object to select contents displayed on a screen such as an image display device, etc.
To this end, the touch screen panel is provided on a front face of the image display device and generates electrical signals corresponding to positions directly contacted by a person's hand or an object. Therefore, the command contents selected at the contact position are received as the input signals. As the touch screen panel can replace a separate input device that is operated by being connected with the image display device such as a keyboard or a mouse, the application of the touch screen panel is increasing.
Types of the touch screen panel include a resistive type, a light sensing type, and a capacitive type, and so on.
Among those, the capacitive type touch screen panel generates electrical signals corresponding to contact positions by sensing the change in capacitance formed by a conductive sensing pattern, other sensing patterns around the conductive sensing pattern, or a ground electrode, etc. when a person's hand or object contacts the touch screen panel.
In order to clearly determine the contact position at the contact surface, the sensing pattern is configured to include first sensing patterns (X patterns) formed to be connected along a first direction and second sensing patterns (Y patterns) formed to be connected along a second direction.
In some related art, the first sensing patterns and second sensing patterns are located on different layers. In other words, as one example, the first sensing patterns are located on the lower layer, the second sensing patterns are located on the upper layer, and an insulating layer is interposed therebetween.
However, when the first sensing patterns and second sensing patterns are formed on different layers, a transparent conductive material (for example, ITO) used as the sensing patterns has large surface resistance. Accordingly, in order to reduce the surface resistance, a width of a connection part connecting the sensing patterns located on the same layer is implemented to be wide. However, an overlapping area of connection parts respectively located on the upper and lower layers becomes large, and the parasitic capacitance becomes large accordingly, such that the sensitivity of the sensing patterns is deteriorated.